


Time to Reflect

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: Alix arrives at school on Valentines day to find a mysterious love letter addressed to her. Alya takes it upon herself to investigate the source of this curious note





	

 

“Whoa! It’s real! I never thought I’d live to see the day!” Kim said as he stared at the flimy folded red card in front of him. He and a few other people in the class had gathered around the object, which was cut roughly into the shape of a heart, with glitter around the edge and tissue paper in the rough shape of a rose.

“Who do you think sent it?” Nathanael asked, peeking around the tall jockish boy’’s shoulders.

“Who cares? It’s boring,” Alix commented idly. The card had been found on her desk, and the boys had been staring at it for ten minutes.

“The most pertinent way to find out would be to open it to gather clues,” Max commented, adjusting his glasses as he peered over.

“Go ahead, I told you, I don’t care,” Alix replied with a shrug. There was nervous muttering from the gathered boys until Ivan reached over them all and plucked the card delicately from the desk.

“Dear Alix. I may be falling in love with you, but I am too scared to tell you face to face. I want to be your happiest hello, and your most painful goodbye. I cannot get you out of my head… perhaps that means you belong there. All my confusing feelings, J. Aww, that’s really sweet!” Mylene read out, after Ivan had looked over the text, blushed brightly, and handed it to her. Everyone gathered had a blush of some kind, but the brightest of all was on Alix’s face.

“Wh… Who the hell is J?” she snapped, snatching the card from Mylene, who gave the girl a worried look.

“Isn’t there a boy in class 5 called Jacque?” Kim said.

“And there’s Jeremie in class 6, he always hangs out with that Japanese girl and the guy who brings his dog in all the time,” Nath added.

“What’s everyone doing?” Marinette asked as she approached the small gathering with Alya close behind her.

“Trying to figure out who has a crush on Alix. We know that they are capable of writing poetically, and that they signed their name with a J,” Max said, reaching to take the card from Alix, who growled back at him, shooting him a fierce glare.

“Maybe it’s Juleka?” Marinette said, tilting her head to one side to glance over at the tall, long haired girl who seemed to be in a world of her own, listening to music and staring out of the window.

“I thought she and Rose were a thing?” Alya asked.

“No, Rose had that big crush on that prince guy. Remember, when she… uh… took leave of herself for the day,” Ivan rumbled. The class had universally decided that they wouldn’t reference Akuma attacks directly if they could be avoided, and often used terms like ‘took a sick day’ or ‘had to leave suddenly’ as euphemisms instead.

“Very mysterious! Almost worthy of an… investigation!” Alya said, as Marinette and Nino both let out groans. “Come along my Scooby crew! Let’s go see if we can convince Madam Bustier to show us the class registers of the classes around us!” she said. As Alya stomped out of the door, with Marinette and Nino in crew, they almost barged past Adrien as he was arriving.

“Oh! Something going on?” he asked.

“No time to stop! We’re on a mission!” Alya barked.

“Sorry bro, you know how she gets.”

“Ah! Adrien! S-sorry!” And off they went. Adrien walked into the class, only to see Ivan holding Alix up with both hands, struggling to keep her away from Kim, who was holding the card up high, laughing at the girl’s struggles.

“I think… I’d be better off not knowing,” he muttered to himself, dropping down into his seat.

 

“OK! I’ve interviewed five kids with J names, and two with J surnames, and none of them know about the letter. Although, two of them did panic when I mentioned Alix by name. What do you even do in your spare time, you little hellcat?” Alya said, before taking a bit of her sandwich as she looked down at her notebook.

“I’m a part time teacher. I deliver life lessons. Namely, that life sucks, and you’re going to get played,” Alix said, smirking at the little nickname. She liked the idea of people knowing her name, even if it did suck that it was through fear. She chuckled to herself, glancing over at the notes. “So, uh… no luck then? Good. I wouldn’t want to have to pound someone today anyway,” she said. Alya rolled her eyes, not believing for a second that the girl had ever actually beaten anyone up. For one thing, she knew that even she could lift the diminutive girl with ease, for another, she could see the admirative little glances she kept giving the card, and the cherry blossom blush on her cheeks.

“No luck. I am disappointed, I have no leads at all. Mr Damocles has said I can’t look at the CCTV recordings, and no-one saw who went into the classroom before you,” she replied.

“Well, Juleka and Rose might have. They were both in the room before I got there,” she Alix said.

“Ohh really?” Marinette said, with a smirk. She was swiftly elbowed in the side by Alya for her smugness.

“It’s not Juleka! We’ll go and ask them now if you really want,” Alya said, and Alix nodded her head. The three girls approached where Rose was sitting, and caught her attention.

“Hallo!” Rose said in a singsong voice, a broad smile spreading across her rosy cheeks.

“Hi Rose. We’re trying to investigate the love letter that was left on Alix’s desk this morning. Did you see anything unusual around the classroom when you arrived?” Alya asked.

“Oh! Um… nothing too unusual. But the letter was already there when I arrived. Juleka was there too, she might have seen something. I’ve not seen her since this morning though, I think she was feeling a bit ill,” Rose said, and Marinette’s grin returned.

“Ohoho!” she said, receiving another elbow from Alya.

“Will you stop with that!” the brown haired girl said, as Marinette giggled brightly.

“Great… Uugh, this is so frustrating! It’s gotta be a prank right? No-one’s gunna feel this way about me. It’s a prank to get me worked up, and damn it, it’s worked,” Alix said, kicking her feet in the dust as she paced about, hands in her pockets.

“Alix, it may not be my place to say, but, please don’t think that way about yourself. If this is a prank, it is a horrible, mean spirited one, but it could also be a genuine reach out to you, from someone too shy to talk to you in person. You are a spirited, kind, confident girl, and absolutely a catch for anyone,” Rose said, a warm smile on her face. Despite herself, Alix found herself blushing. She rolled her eyes, giving a dismissive huff as she crossed her arms.

“It’s not **you** is it Rose?” Alya asked with an arched eyebrow.

“It was not, but whoever did write it is lucky to have fallen for her,” Rose replied. The girls said goodbye, and wandered off.

“Uugh. We need to catch Juleka to find out what she knows,” Alix said, and Alya nodded.

“To find out how long she’s had a crush on nnnghh!” Marinette began, before being elbowed in the side with some force by Alya.

“What has gotten into you today, Marinette?” Alya snipped, glaring across at the girl who was hunched over in pain.

“I just think you should keep an open mind!” Marinette insisted, rubbing at her bruise with a pout.

 

The day passed without incident, but all hell broke loose the next morning. Alix walked into the classroom to see a wrapped parcel on her desk.

“Hey, Juliette, your Romeo has left you a present!” Kim taunted at her from his desk. The tiny girl stormed over to him, and gripped his jersey tightly.

“Shut the hell up Kim! Stop being such an asshole! This is why no-one wants to date you, not even the queen of mean!” she snapped, before letting go of him with a huff.

“Damn, that’s cold. That was a year ago, Alix!” he snapped, glaring back at her as she walked to her seat. She slumped down in her chair, lifting the lid of the box. She let out a gasp, clasping her hand over her mouth. Kim was about to make another little comment, when he noticed that the girl was fighting back tears. “Alix…” he began.

“Don’t,” she croaked, pulling her arms round her head, to hide herself from his sight. She was still in the same position as the class began to fill, her head resting lightly on the box.

“Hmph! And what kind of tacky nonsense is this?” a shrill voice spoke. Alix moved to tilt her head up, but a movement by her hand made her flinch back. She tilted just enough to see Chloe looking at a heart shaped label with an eyebrow arched.

“Hey, give that back!” Alix croaked, lunging weakly forwards.

“Have you been… **crying?** Ohoho! This is golden! What’s gotten you all teary? ‘Dear Alix. I wanted you to have these as a token of my affection. You deserve far better than what I can afford, but I hope these go some way to show you how serious I am. J.’ How utterly pathetic,” the blonde girl read out, as Alix’s muscles began to bunch up.

“Give… that… **back!** ” she roared, leaping up and clasping her arms around Chloe’s neck. Chloe let out a scream of her own, flailing backwards as the not entirely considerable weight of the girl slammed into her.

“Get off of me you savage little monkey!” Chloe shrieked, as Ivan and Kim both scrambled to their feet to try and help. Chloe tossed the little heart to Sabrina, ordering her to run. Sabrina backed away slowly, as the two tall boys approached her friend and her assailant. She span on her heels and ran two steps, before slamming into someone. She looked up to find crimson eyes bearing into her very soul. She let out a whimper of fear, enough to make the class turn their attention. Juleka had her hand held out, and her hair brushed aside.

“Give that to me,” she spoke, softly, but with all the calm of a dormant volcano. Rage, destruction, and fiery death rested just below the surface. Sabrina handed the card to her without a murmur of fuss, as Chloe began to chide her for it.

“What do you want, Vampire?” she managed, but those eyes boring down on her made her back down. The blonde stammered into silence as Juleka approached them.

“Alix. This is yours,” she said quietly, handing the card back to the girl, who slipped down from Chloe. As she took it, Juleka took hold of her other hand, and moved it to clasp around the little cardboard label. Alix mumbled a word of thanks, and Juleka nodded, turning to walk to her seat. As she did, she brushed her hair back over her eye, greeting Rose with a tap on her shoulder and a solemn wave.

“Goodness, what have I walked in on?” Madam Bustier said as she walked into the room. Chloe began to complain about everything that had occurred, with the rest of the class vehemently denying it. Alix meanwhile was remaining silent, cautiously unwrapping the curled and folded piece of paper that had been tucked into the loop of the label, that Chloe had thankfully not noticed.

 

The day passed without much more incident. Alya and Marinette continued their questioning, but Juleka still seemed to evade them. Chloe issued a complaint to the head master, but with no evidence, even her threats couldn’t get Alix in trouble for her attack. The skater girl seemed strangely subdued during the day, and the box seemed to vanish before anyone could get a look inside. The bell rang for the end of the day, and Alix was out of there like a shot, zipping off before anyone could talk to her. She zipped through the streets of Paris, face like a thunderstorm as she went. She killed some time, pushing herself at her usual haunts to push down the feelings that were bubbling up inside her. She always wore her heart on her sleeve, but even she knew that the anger she had built up was not because of J, but because Chloe, and if she were going to meet with this person, as the paper note had suggested, it wouldn’t be fair to meet them so worked up.

“Damn girl, you’re gunna get yourself killed if you keep this up!” one of the skaters in the park said, after a particularly bad wipeout. The girl cursed under her breath, pulling herself back onto her skates, wincing as a pain shot through her ankle. With a little help, she was able to pull her skates off, and after a few tentative steps, found to her dismay that she could only barely walk on it.

“This is bad…” she muttered weakly as one of her fellow skate enthusiasts helped her over to a bench. “I gotta be somewhere soon…” she said.

“Only place you’re going right now is hospital. You need to get that checked,” the skater, a tall girl with two toned hair orange and red and flame patterned lycra said, kneeling down offering her back to the tiny girl. “Come on, there’s one just over the river. Take five minutes to get there,” she said, looking back with a smile.

“But…” she began.

“No buts! If you break your ankle, you won’t be on wheels again for at least a year. Can you handle that?” the older girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No…” she mumbled, hanging her head. “But I don’t wanna just bail on this either! I know this is going to sound really selfish but, could someone please go to the Parc de l’espoir near the College Francoise Dupont. Someone’s waiting there for me, and I don’t want them to think that I’ve abandoned them,” she said.

“Why not just phone them?” the girl asked.

“Uh… well… I kinda don’t know who they are…” she said, going on to explain everything from the last few days. The older girl nodded her head, a wide smile on her face.

“Oh, now that’s just the cutest story! And let me guess, you’re sweet on this person too?” she said. Alix’s face exploded into bright redness, as she flailed and flustered at the girl.

“ **That’s not…** I mean… maybe, but… like, eww, I don’t even think about that kinda stuff… and kissing seems weird, and… like… I don’t know! I have no idea what to do or what to say or if it’s even the person I think it is or…” she began, clutching at her head in frustration.

“Whoa there! Take a deep breath. Let me be your big sis for the day, OK. I’ll tell you what, instead of the hospital, I’ll take you to the Parc. I’ll even talk you through some stuff, because I could’ve really used it when I was in your position. But! You promise me you’ll have this person take you to the hospital, OK?” she said, smiling brightly. Alix looked across at the girl, her jaw slack. After the initial shock, she nodded her head, and clambered across onto her back.

 

Alix’s head span as she sat on the bench beneath the trees in the Parc de l’espoir. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She glanced down at her hands, which were clad not in the lycra of her suit, but of tight, high quality wool, in green and black stripes down her fingers, halting just before the tips, with a snakes head biting across her hand. The linings of the gloves were full of spongy material that protected her knuckles and the back of her hand. Her finger tips drifted up to the scarf around her neck, similarly made of wool, with the same green and black snake pattern, the colours matching her outfit perfectly. _Two minutes late_ she thought to herself as she slipped the pristine silver pocket watch her father had given her for her birthday into her palm. She had gotten into the habit of checking the thing when she needed grounding, and kept it in a shock absorbent bag inside her own schoolbag.

“Alix?” a familiar voice spoke softly in front of her. The girl tensed, and lifted her cap just enough to glance forwards. She took a tight breath in, and shifted a little.

“Marinette’s going to flip…” she mumbled, meeting the crimson gaze of the tall, darkly dressed girl.

“She, uh… already knows. She helped me with… well…” Juleka mumbled softly, indicating the scarf and the gloves. Alix nodded her head, feeling the prickle of her cheeks beginning to blush.

“We really need to talk…” Alix said, an anguished look on her face. Juleka nodded back to the girl, gesturing to the seat before sitting beside her. “Why me?” she asked, once the girl was comfortable.

“It wasn’t even a thing at first. To be honest, after… um… your leave of absence… I was a little scared of you. So I kept an eye on you, from afar. I watched as you stood up to kids and adults twice your height to defend other people. You stand up to Chloe the most in class, apart from Marinette. You’re always ready to shut down someone else who starts bullying someone. You’re cool, you’re funny, you never back down, you’re the smallest girl in class but you have the biggest attitude…” Juleka said, hesitantly at first, but gaining enthusiasm and vigour as she spoke. Alix’s eyes widened with each point, her heart pounding with each one.

“Juleka… I’m… I appreciate the sentiment, but…” she began, halting when she noticed the girl’s features twist in fear. “No no no! Wait, wait, I don’t mean like, uugh, this is so complicated and stupid, let me just, like, think for a second,” she said. She took a deep breath, and turned to face the girl. “I’m not interested in anyone in that way. I just… don’t find any appeal to it, I know that sounds really clinical and robotic, but it’s like… OK, so, you know how some people don’t like certain desserts. Well, I’m someone who doesn’t like eating dessert at all. Uugh, that sounds even worse, let me… Oh shit, Juleka!” she went on, until she noticed that the tall girl had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t do this,” the girl sobbed, wiping her eyes of tears, but more fell as she did so. “I should have… been prepared for… this. I’m so… stupid, this is so typical,” she managed, her shoulders hitching as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Juleka, I’m sorry. It’s just that, like, kissing, and gooey gushy romantic crap and staring at someone like an idiot over a candle lit dinner it just all seems… like… I’d rather chill out with some friends at a park or play some games, I don’t wanna mush face with someone and cut everyone else out of my life,” she said, struggling to find the right words to explain something that she only found out about herself a short while ago. Juleka nodded her head, still trying in vain to clear her tears.

“You don’t need to be sorry. It was my dumb gesture that started all this. I just thought you were as lonely as I was, and I wanted to reach out to you… shows what I know,” she said managing to stem the flow of her tears. “First Rose being straight, then Marinette having a crush on someone else, then Lila, now this. I’m such an idiot,” she said, curling her legs up against her chest.

“Hey…” Alix began, Rose’s name stirring her memories up a little. “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that. You aren’t an idiot, you’re absolutely a catch for someone,” she said, trying to echo the girl’s words to her from the previous day. Juleka sniffed, mumbling cutely against her legs.

“Hmph… not like it matters. Like anyone will ever want to hold my hand, or curl up next to me…” she said quietly. Alix looked at the girl, and saw a shade of herself in her. Maybe it was the mood or maybe it was the girl’s childish innocence about it all, but Alix could feel something welling up inside her.

“Well, it may not be much, but,” she said, prising the girl’s hand away from her thighs, taking a tight hold of it with a big grin. “I’m always available if you want your hand held,” she said, holding the girl’s hand up, clasping it with her own. Juleka gazed across at their hands, and, after a few moments of silence, let out a mirthless chuckle.

“It’s not really the same…” she mumbled, “but I appreciate the gesture,” she said.

“Well, we can work on it. I dunno much about curling up either, but… I, uh, do need a bit of a favour from you…” she said, glancing to the side, scratching at her chin. “I kinda sorta busted my ankle getting here, and I can’t walk. Any chance you’d be willing to help me get to the hospital?” she asked, with an embarrassed look on her face.

 

“Are you OK?” Alix asked as she and Juleka sat in the hospital waiting area. The tall girl was gasping for breath, and looked utterly wrecked.

“Not used to… walking so… far…” she managed between gasps, as Alix patted her back lightly.

“I gotta get you in shape, you really shouldn’t be so wiped out after a ten minute slow walk, even if you were carrying me. I don’t weigh that much…” she said, glancing around the area. It was full of the usual paraphernalia you would expect in a hospital, leaflets telling you exactly what diseases, disorders and disasters you could be afflicted by. Ragged, month old magazines that no-one in their right mind would choose to read without being trapped in this fluorescent lit prison were stacked in a rough pile on a table. All around, people sat reading or staring at their phones, in vague hopes that they were the next to be called so they could be done with the chore of tending to their own health.

“Sorry…” Juleka mumbled, as she sipped from the cup of water that had been given to her. Alix’s lips curled up into a little smile as Juleka rose back up from her hunched position.

“Don’t mention it. You’ll be even sorrier once I start getting serious. What’s it they say, in order to build someone up, first you gotta break them?” she said, grinning, moving to step up and strike a pose. A jolt of pain beyond measure shot through her, and she let out a loud yelp, collapsing back into the chair.

“You’d better be careful, I’m protected by the dark gods,” Juleka whispered, giving the girl a teasing smile, to indicate that she was only joking around.

“Oh yeah? Well, they ain’t got nothing on me! I can take anyone on!” she said, slapping her forearms. The two girls giggled between themselves, and settled back into their wait. After what felt like an hour, but was likely no more than fifteen minutes, they were called to a room by a nurse. She asked for details of the accident, took some information from Alix, and they went back to the waiting room. Another ten minutes later, a wheelchair arrived to take Alix to a curtained off room with a bed in it, where she was told to remove her socks and trousers. Juleka blushed brightly as the girl disrobed, quickly turning away from her to give her some privacy.

“Oh right! Crap, sorry, I forgot about that, sorry Jules,” she said.

“Jules?” the purple clad girl said with a faint giggle.

“Yeah, I give everyone a nickname. Kim is ‘Lil bitch’, Chloe is ‘Bitchimus Maximus’, Rose is ‘Disney Princess’. I could go on. I was, uh… calling you Goth Moodly, but that’s probably… I mean, it’s pretty mean. I should stop it,” she said, slipping up onto the bed, covering herself with the blankets.

“Everyone does mean stuff. I just try to keep to myself…” Juleka said, her expression growing somber.

 

The two girls sat in silence for a little while, until a young looking nurse came in, introducing herself as Emilie. She took Alix’s temperature, and tested her pain responses, before giving her a few pills in a cup, and some water.

“I suspect that your ankle is dislocated. If the doctor confirms that, it shouldn’t be much of a fuss to pop it back in,” she said with a smile.

“Glluuhhhhhh,” Alix said, shuddering, practically curling back in on herself. “No no no no no don’t want to think about it, eww eww eww I hate dislocations!” she whimpered with a faint sob. The nurse reassured her that everything would be fine, and went off to do her duties. “Juleka! You gotta help me! I can’t do that alone, I’m, uugh, I’m almost puking just thinking about… uuughh…” she began, before lurching. Juleka grabbed the bin and passed it up to Alix just as she let loose, and the girl quickly hurried to the curtain door, calling for assistance. A few minutes of whirlwind activity happened, and calmness returned, with Juleka stood next to Alix, who was laying back on the bed, shivering lightly.

“I hate them, I hate them so much,” Alix whispered.

“So don’t think about it. Think about how awesome it’ll be to go back there and thank that girl on both feet tomorrow. Think about wandering into school like nothing happened. Think about Alya’s response when you tell her you figured out the ‘riddle’, and Marinette’s little dance she does when she’s proven right. Think about telling Kim that you wrecked it hard but walked away, and show him the scars on your elbow,” Juleka whispered, mopping the girl’s forehead with a damp cloth.

“Big talk but, uh... I kind of… have a **massive** fobia of this stuff! Jules, I’m freaking out, I need to get out of here, and I need to breathe!” Alix said, wriggling to try and escape the bed. Juleka pushed her back down, leaning over her as she pinned her shoulders. The short girl looked up at Juleka, seeing both her eyes boring down on her, her hair flopping to the side, brushing the punkish girl’s cheek lightly.

“You can do this. You’re the toughest girl in school,” she said simply, her eyes almost gleaming as she spoked. Alix tried to speak, but found her body rebelling against her, so she settled for a simple nod of her head. Another short while drifted by, and a rather boisterous male doctor turned up, announced that he was there to pop her foot back into place, and grabbed Alix’s leg.

“NO! Juleka, stop him, I don’t want to do this! Stop!” Alix shrieked, lunging forwards. She found herself held back by Juleka and pinned by the doctor, who moved to grab her leg just above her ankle. “ **Juleka!** ” she screeched, and the girl lunged forwards, grabbing Alix’s head and pulling it against her shoulder.

“Close your eyes and hold me tight. Don’t think about anything but me, just listen to my voice, feel my hands, my breath, my presence,” Juleka said, her fingers digging into the girl’s hair and side. Alix let out a whimper, as she felt a firm, hard tug on her foot, and a curious jolt of pain. She lacked the words to properly describe it, and later settled on comparing it to being hit in the ankle by an inflatable hammer going thirty miles an hour. It was big, it stung, and it was forceful, but it wasn’t necessarily a full pain.

“There we go! All sorted! I’ll have the nurses prepare you a binding and get you some spares for it. You’ll have to keep it bound for a few days, and don’t be rough on it for a little while, I’ll also prepare a course of pain killers for you, in case you have any swelling,” the doctor said, slapping Alix on the other foot, jolting her from her reverie. She slowly peeled herself away from Juleka, who smiled back at her warmly.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she said quietly, and Alix shook her head quietly.

 

Half an hour later, the two girls left the hospital, Alix leaning on Juleka to be on the safe side. They made their way across the river, and along a narrow street.

“OK, my house is just across the way. Thanks for walking me this far, and for taking this so well, and, well, for everything today,” the tiny girl said, as she hopped away from the tall girl.

“It’s no problem. If you want to keep everything quiet, I understand. You can keep the gloves and scarf, they’re good quality. Marinette made them, I just designed and chose colours,” she said. Alix glanced down at her still gloved hands, running her fingers tips over them.

“Hey, look, Juleka…” she began, once again picking her words carefully. “So, maybe I can’t be a girlfriend or nothing, but… maybe I can be a friend who you can talk to whenever. Maybe I can help you vent, and get you into shape, and chill out with,” she said, shuffling her feet despite the twinges of pain. “M-maybe I can be the friend who curls up in your lap as we’re watching something on TV at 3am on a sleepover, or the friend who holds your hand when we go out shopping or to the cinema…” she went on.

“Alix, you don’t have to…” Juleka began.

“I know I don’t. But I want to. And I am. M-maybe… at some point in the future, i-if you’re still interested, then m-m-maybe I can be the f-friend who lets you k-kiss her if you want to vent your frustrations,” she said, her cheeks going bright. Juleka smiled, and stepped towards the girl, taking hold of her hand tightly.

“Thank you. That sounds exactly like the sort of friend I need,” she said, slipping around the girl to hug her tightly from behind. Alix let out a loud squeak, and wriggled a little, but, as Juleka’s grip relented, she grabbed hold of the girl’s hands, and pulled them back around her, leaning back into the hug with a contented smile.

_This isn’t so bad… is it?_ Alix thought to herself, as Juleka leaned her forehead against the skater’s head, a faint sob escaping her lungs. Alix squeezed the tall girl’s hands tightly again, letting the girl remain holding her as she began to cry in earnest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there are no Aleka/Julix/whatever this ship is named fics out there. Not even sure if there are any shippers beyond me and the crown princess of the ship, http://secret-agent-spy-detective-ninja.tumblr.com/ so any real blame for this fic totally lies with her, because I am but a simple puppet :P


End file.
